underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
A Change Is As Good As A Rest
'''A Change Is As Good As A Rest '''is the twentieth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on June 30th, 2006. Plot Jubilee and Brooklyn are swapping lines, much to their excitement. Jubilee leaves for New York, and the rest of the crew is feeling sad without him. Brooklyn sees this, and suggests playing music to cheer everyone up, then that night at the sheds, suggests to the other trains that they should swap lines. Ernie approves of the idea, just as long as everything goes to schedule. However, things aren't going to plan - Pippa is unaware of the switch and unknowingly boards Circle who's running on Bakerloo's line, Hammersmith and City are too busy listening to Dr Hart's stories and Victoria grows impatient when talking to Ernie's nephews. Mr Rails sorts out the music and starts to play it when all the passengers are complaining. Millie tries to radio Ernie for help, but the music is too loud for Ernie to hear her! Brooklyn then gets lost and tries to radio Millie for help, but she can't hear him either! Brooklyn and Bakerloo almost crash but stop in the nick of time. Ernie arrives at the scene and instructs all the trains to get back to their usual lines, much to everyone's relief. Brooklyn apologises for having a bad idea, but Ernie tells him that some good came out of today - Dr Hart liked the music so much he's now playing it for his patients on the wards. Brooklyn leaves feeling proud of himself, and Jubilee returns to the sheds to a chorus of cheers. Jubilee has heard about what happened while he was gone and jokingly suggests swapping lines, much to everyone's amusement. They like things just the way they are! Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Brooklyn * Circle * Bakerloo * Victoria * Hammersmith and City * Jubilee * Dr Hart * Sam and Dan * Miss Relic * The Underground Entertainer * Granny * Pippa Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds ** Victoria's Line *** Hospital Station ** Bakerloo's Line *** Library Station *** Mystery Mansion (mentioned) *** Police Station (mentioned) ** Hammersmith and City's Line *** School Station *** Funfair Station ** Circle's Line *** Sea Shell Bay Trivia * The trains perform a parody of the military cadence, "I Don't Know, But I've Been Told". Goofs *In the scene when Jubilee leaves, Hammersmith and City say goodbye, then in a close-up of Circle she's shown on their line, and in the shot after that, she's nowhere to be seen. When the trains offer to show Brooklyn his shed, Circle appears on the line next to the twins. * When the engines return to the sheds, Brooklyn is seen going in face first, then in the next scene, he's facing the same way as the others. Hammersmith also enters the shed before City yet is also facing outside while City faces inside. * When Victoria speaks to Brooklyn, she isn't looking at him. * Before Millie makes the announcement, her arm clips through a piece of paper on the control desk. * In the shot of Bakerloo while the trains are singing, the tunnel behind them has no through way - the hill clips through it. * The steps on the escalator of the library don't move. * As Brooklyn pulls into International Underground, his trailer carriage uncouples. * In the shot of Granny at International Underground, the floor of the platform isn't tiled. * Brooklyn is travelling on the parallel line, but switches to Bakerloo's line when he nearly runs into him. * Ernie 1 somehow turns around when it arrives to sort Brooklyn and Bakerloo out. Gallery ChangeGoodAsRestTitleCard.png|Title card AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (1).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (2).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (3).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (4).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (5).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (6).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (7).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (8).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (9).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (10).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (11).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (12).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (13).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (14).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (15).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (16).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (17).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (18).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (19).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (20).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (21).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (22).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (23).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (24).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (25).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (26).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (27).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (28).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (29).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (30).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (31).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (32).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (33).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (34).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (35).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (36).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (37).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (38).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (39).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (40).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (41).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (42).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (43).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (44).png|"Is this what they call carriage?" AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (45).png|"TURN IT OFF!!!" AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (46).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (47).png|"I think you've got your wires crossed!" AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (48).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (49).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (50).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (51).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (52).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (53).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (54).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (55).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (56).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (57).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (58).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (59).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (60).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (61).png|"Trying something new is great!" AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (62).png|"Just as long as you're not late!" AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (63).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (64).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (65).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (66).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (67).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (68).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (69).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (70).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (71).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (73).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (74).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (75).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (76).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (77).png|"Trains aren't allowed to be rude to passengers!" AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (78).png|"I'm gonna tell Uncle Ernie of you." AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (79).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (80).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (81).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (82).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (83).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (84).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (85).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (86).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (87).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (88).png|"Oh, do hurry up! I'm freezing!" AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (89).png|"Hey, just chill." AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (90).png|"If I were any more chilled, I'd be frozen." AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (91).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (92).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (93).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (94).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (95).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (96).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (97).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (98).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (99).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (100).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (101).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (102).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (103).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (104).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (105).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (106).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (108).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (109).png|"Aw, I was enjoying that..." AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (110).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (111).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (112).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (113).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (114).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (115).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (116).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (117).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (118).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (119).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (120).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (121).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (122).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (123).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (124).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (125).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (126).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (127).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (128).png|"Millie, tell all the trains to get back to their usual jobs immediately." AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (129).png|"Now THAT is real music to my ears!" AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (130).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (131).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (132).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (133).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (134).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (135).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (136).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (137).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (138).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (139).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (140).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (141).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (142).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (143).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (144).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (145).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (146).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (147).png AChangeIsAsGoodAsARest (148).png Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes